Of Light and Darkness
by SonIzuku4910
Summary: Heroes come in all shapes and sizes... They are born with a destiny that will change the fate of the universe... But what happens if destiny wasn’t meant for those who worked hard for it... What happens if destiny chose those who were not what people expected? This is the story...of how the next generation of Saiyans that will change the fate of the multiverse with their light
1. Info

Name: Son Izuku

Father: Son Goku

Mother: Son Inko

Siblings: Son Gohan, Son Goten, Son Izumi

Rival/Brother-in-Battle: Tamashi Briefs

Battle Power: 3 trillion

Age: 16

Description: One of the very few incarnations of the first batch of Saiyans. Izuku is a proud boy who loves to fight for good sport. Completely changed after the death of his father and strives to live up like he did. Is the 3rd strongest in his family. Can go up to Super Saiyan God. Tail is still intact. Ikari is active. Being taught by Whis and Beerus.

...

Name: Tamashi Briefs

Father: Vegeta Briefs

Mother: Bulma Briefs

Siblings: Trunks Briefs, Chikori Briefs, Bulla Briefs

Rival/Brother-in-battle: Son Izuku

Battle Power: 3 trillion

Age: 16

Description: One of the very few incarnations of the first batch of Saiyans. Tamashi Briefs was bred to be like his father, a prideful warrior who respects those in battle. Completely changed after his father's death and wants to get stronger to carry the torch. Is the 2nd strongest in the family. Can only go up to Super Saiyan God. Tail is still intact. Ikari is active. Being taught by Whis and Beerus.

...

Name: Son Izumi

Father: Son Goku

Mother: Son Inko

Siblings: Son Gohan, Son Goten, Son Izuku

Battle Power: 890 billion

Age: 14

Description: The youngest out of the Son Family. Hates to be treated as a child. Obviously Daddy's little girl. Loves spending time with Chikori and Bulla. Completely changed after her father's death. Looks up to her older brothers. Can only go up to Super Saiyan 2. Tail is still intact. Being taught by Whis and Beerus.

...

Name: Chikori Briefs

Father: Vegeta Briefs

Mother: Bulma Briefs

Siblings: Trunks Briefs, Tamashi Briefs, Bulla Briefs

Battle Power: 890 billion

Age: 14

Description: The younger twin in the Briefs Family. Hates when she's being underestimated. Loves spending time with her twin sister and her best friend, Izumi. Daddy's little princess. Completely changed after her father's death. Trains with her brothers in the Gravity Chamber. Can go up to Super Saiyan 2. Tail is still intact. Being taught by Whis and Beerus.

...

Name: Son Gohan

Father: Son Goku

Mother: Son Inko

Wife: Son Videl

Daughter: Son Pan

Siblings: Son Goten, Son Izuku, Son Izumi

Battle Power: 6 trillion

Age: 34

Description: The oldest of the Son Siblings. Has been continuing to train after the TOP. Received his powers back. Trains his siblings 24/7. The strongest in the Son Family. Completely changed after his father's death. Can go up to Super Saiyan 4. Tail regrown. Ikari is active. Being taught by Whis and Beerus.

...

Name: Trunks Briefs

Father: Vegeta Briefs

Mother: Bulma Briefs

Wife: Mai Briefs

Siblings: Tamashi Briefs, Chikori Briefs, Bulla Briefs

Rival/Brother-in-Battle: Son Goten

Battle Power: 4 trillion

Age: 24

Description: The oldest of the Brief Siblings. Living up to his father's expectations. Next in line as Capsule Corp's manager. Trains his siblings to the max. Completely changed after his father's death. Teacher at U.A. Can go up to Ultimate Form. Tail is regrown. One of the two who perfected Ikari. The wielder of Tapion's Sword. Being taught by Whis and Beerus.

...

Name: Son Goten

Father: Son Goku

Mother: Son Inko

Wife: Yuu Takeyama

Siblings: Son Gohan, Son Izuku, Son Izumi

Rival/Brother-in-Battle: Trunks Briefs

Battle Power: 4 trillion

Age: 23

Description: The second oldest of the Son Siblings. Is very protective of Yu. Lost his left arm while fighting Ikari Trunks. Bionic arm is being built. Teacher at U.A. Completely changed after his father's death. Can go up to Ultimate Form. Tail is regrown. One of the two who perfected Ikari. Being taught by Whis and Beerus.

...

Name: Bulla Briefs

Father: Vegeta Briefs

Mother: Bulma Briefs

Siblings: Trunks Briefs, Tamashi Briefs, Chikori Briefs

Battle Power: 890 billion

Age: 14

Description: The older twin in the Brief Family. Loves to train with her brothers and sister. Daddy's princess. Hates being weak. Loves to spend time with her sister and her best friend, Izumi. Completely changed after her father's death. Helps her mother with her inventions. Can go up to Super Saiyan 2. Tail is intact. Being taught by Whis and Beerus. Ikari is active.

**Ok. I'm pretty new to this website and I hope I make a great story. There are pictures of the main characters in Wattpad so I'll send a link below if you guys want to see them. Anyway, this story will be based on the Saiyan Hybrids instead of Goku and Vegeta. And yes, Gohan is the strongest since he has the most potential in the Hybrids. **

**Their battle power will be set when the MHA timeline starts. In the first arc, which will be written in the future, their battle powers will be average. **

**First chapter will be posted after Christmas. **

**Until next time!**

https/my.w.tt/Y42plhuDq2


	2. 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to Of Light and Darkness, a dbs/dbz and mha crossover story. I hope I did good and please all of you. Well, onto to the story!**

_July 15, 775...Tokyo Hospital..._

_12:28 a.m..._

A cry was heard throughout the hospital walls. Doctors and nurses rushed into two separate rooms with two men with spiky black hair. In room 435, a woman with green hair lies on a bed, holding a bundle of blankets with a small tail. Her husband had finally gotten through the doctors and was able to visit her. She had tears of happiness coming down her cheeks as she stared at her 3rd child.

After the events of Majin Buu last year, she and her husband had spent more time together than before. Though, they did when they were training together with their own children, but they had more passion and love. And eventually, both of them wanted another child.

And here he is...

"Inko..."

The woman, now named Inko, looked up towards her husband with a teary yet happy smile on her face. She had wanted this for so long. Her family is safe. The world is safe. Everything is at peace.

"Goku...Do you want to hold your son?"

The man, now named Goku, nodded as he had a goofy smile in his face. For so long, Goku had finally experience this feeling again.

This feeling...

The feeling of holding a newborn child...

It was magical...

Goku longed for this ever since his second son was born. He had wanted to be there for the birth, but he had to follow the rules of the Otherworld. After Majin Buu, he thought that he and Inko could try again. 9 months later...

Goku realized that it was worth it...

He feels pure euphoria as he stares and hold his newborn son as he sleeps. His breath hitched as he felt the infant subconsciously reach for his index finger and held on to it.

Goku doesn't know why, but his eyes felt that they're were burning and water kept coming out of it. He knew that he wasn't sad because he would be on the ground, screaming in agony.

No, this was different...

He felt...happy.

Inko had stared at her husband with a loving expression. For 7 years, she had missed this. She had missed her husband bonding with their children. It sends a warm feeling in her heart to see her family getting along.

She could still remember the time that Goku had found her in the middle of the woods...

Abandoned...

She smiled widely before more tears came down her cheeks as she stifled back a sob. Goku had heard it and brought his attention to his wife.

"Inko? Inko is something wrong?"

The green haired woman wiped her eyes and looked at her husband. Giving her best smile while she was crying out of joy, she had gestured Goku to give her a hug. The Saiyan knew what she wanted and hugged her immediately.

"N-Nothing's wrong G.._hic_...Goku..._Sniff_...I'm just...I'm just so happy that our family is back together again..."

Goku had stared at her a little while longer before leaning forward and kissed her lovingly. Inko widen her eyes a bit before closing them and gave in to the kiss. Even though they had kissed many times throughout their relationship, she still gets that warm fuzzy feeling that sends butterflies in her stomach.

Inko doesn't regret marrying Goku. No, far from it. It was the best thing that has ever happen in her life.

Marrying your childhood sweetheart, saving the world with him, and having a family with him is what she had wanted.

Her newborn child is proof that she truly loves Goku and would not trade him for anything...

"Ok Mr. and Mrs. Son. I am here to inform you two that there are documents that Mr. Son has to sign and that your baby surprisingly developed his quirk much faster than we expected."

As soon as the doctor finished saying that, Inko and Goku shared a glance towards one another as they knew that their new child did not have a quirk. His tail is part of Goku's bloodline that granted their child superhuman abilities. They knew that they had to register their child's abnormal strength as a quirk. Besides, they did it to their other sons.

"After that is done, I would like a name for the new born child..."

The Son couple looked towards one another before glancing at their sleeping son. Looking back to each once more, they both nodded as they gave their answer to their doctor...

...

In room 436, a man was shoving doctors out of his way so he can see his wife with their newborn. The man looked quite irritated as this, but deep down...

He was anxious.

He already neglected his first born on the first 7 years of his life and started to make up for it as he shown strength he acquired without his father's aid. But after the events of Majin Buu, the man had opened his eyes when his rival fought to protect his family from that monster.

That was the moment when the man realized that he had family all wrong. That they were not meant to help reach your desire to be strong. They were meant to give you the inspiration for you to have the need to get stronger...

For them...

So that he can protect them...

So after the whole Kid Buu battle, the man and his rival returned to Earth and were immediately tackled by their loved ones. The man, himself, was shocked that his wife and son held onto him and cried their hearts out about him coming back.

It touched his heart that they stayed with him even after everything he has done. For the remainder of that day, he spent every minute with them until his son got tired.

And at night, he and his wife spent long hours of passion with each other to show their love to one another.

9 months later...

He is here at the hospital...

Call it coincidence, but his rival and his wife also have a child due today. It doesn't bother him. Not one bit.

Reason why is because he and his rival also share the same birthday, but he's older than his rival by 5 years.

Must be that history decided to repeat itself once more.

"Vegeta?"

The man, now finally named Vegeta, walked in the room when his wife called for him. Her cyan blue hair was messy, her eyes are watering and tears dropped down from them, and she was carrying a small bundle of blankets that a noticeable brown tail hanging out of it.

Vegeta walked slowly towards her bed as stares at his newborn child. He feels so lightheaded about being near the baby. He doesn't notice that his breathing had quicken and his hands were shaking a little.

Could this be fear?

If it is, then by what?

Parenting?

No, he already has that with Trunks for over a year.

A fragile child that could possibly be a target...

Yes. That must be it.

Ever since Buu killed Trunks during the destruction of Earth, Vegeta is very afraid that his wife and son are going to be targets of the next villain that is to come.

After speaking with Goku, the two had been training together non-stop to prepare for the next Majin Buu.

"It's going to be ok Vegeta. You're not going to hurt him..."

The woman was right...

He's not afraid of hurting his child. He can control his own strength. But he understands what she meant...

He is not going to neglect his second son like he did with Trunks. He is going to be there for every moment as he lives. That's a promise...

...

_Liar__..._

_..._

Vegeta took the infant from his wife and held him in his arms. He felt a warm sensation when his son smiled unconsciously and held his index finger. His chest tighten and butterflies flew everywhere in his stomach.

"He's...He's magnificent Bulma...Truly magnificent."

The woman, now named Bulma, giggled at her husband's words. She honestly didn't expect him to act this way towards the birth of their 2nd child. It warmed her heart to see him finally embracing her and their family.

Bulma isn't like other women who would give up on their husbands that doesn't cooperate with their children's lives. No, Bulma had always believed that Vegeta would come around one day throughout their marriage and help her with Trunks.

Their love life is a odd one, but she held on to that single thread of love and hoped he'll pull her towards him. When Trunks was born, she had hoped that her husband would drop the cold and uncaring personality and help her raise Trunks. But she was wrong...

It broke her heart a little, but she should've expected it. After Cell was defeated by Gohan, Vegeta came home and barged in their room and snatched Baby Trunks from her arms. She was about to yell at him, but stopped when she saw a tear drop from his cheek.

She didn't know what happened that day, but her husband was somewhat into both her's and Trunks's life from that point on.

Then...Majin Buu came. The whole ordeal had her in tears. Out of all the villains that Goku and her husband had faced, Majin Buu was the only one to actually make her cry for what he had done.

Bulma thought she would never see her husband since he had gone to hell due to being Majin, but she saw him walking behind Goku with no halo hovering above his head. The cyan haired woman was shocked and relieved that he had returned and rushed towards him so she can never let go.

Bulma didn't know why, but she felt the need to give Vegeta more love than she ever gave. That night filled her heart with pleasure and love than ever before.

Now she's here, giving birth once more.

And she doesn't regret it.

"Vegeta."

The Saiyan Prince looked towards his wife and sat down next to her. Bulma had grabbed his free hand and held it tight.

"You are going to be a wonderful father. I know that you regret neglecting Trunks when he was born, but that doesn't matter. Trunks grew into a wonderful boy and he made us proud many times. I know you will not be like you were before...I trust you."

Vegeta stared at Bulma with surprise. How can this woman have that much faith in him? After all that he put her through. His wife is truly one of a kind.

Vegeta leaned towards her and kissed her with passionate love. Bulma was surprised, but melted into the kiss a second later. Kisses from Vegeta are usually filled with lust and desire, but Bulma felt none of those things. Her Saiyan husband had truly changed.

She likes it.

"Ahem.."

The Brief couple had separated from each other after they heard the doctor trying to get their attention. Vegeta had a scowl that a heartwarming moment was interrupted before Bulma had leaned on him. The doctor sweated a little before speaking again.

"W-Well...Mr. and Mrs. Briefs...It's safe to say that your son is in full health and you are able to take him home today. I'm honestly quite surprised that he had awaken his quirk before the appropriate age."

Vegeta gave a glance to Bulma to which she replied with a look that say, 'I'll tell you later'.

"Before I leave you two, I must take a name for the child for his birth documents."

Bulma had given her husband the privilege to name their son this time since she had named Trunks. Vegeta stared at his son for a few moments before smiling and looked at the doctor...

...

_"Izuku. Son Izuku."_

_"Tamashi. He will be named Tamashi Briefs." _

Two fathers had stared at their newborns and gave a promise to them.

_"And we will be there for you, no matter what.." _

.

.

.

_Liars..._

_Both of them..._

_**Of Light and Darkness**_

_**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**_

**_Saiyan Hybrids Arc_**

_September 12, 781..._

_The Center of Universe 7..._

Flashes of white and purple aura appeared rapidly in a the void of space. Two beings are fighting against a demon army while another is fighting against their leader. The two on the ground were divine beings. One had white hair, pale blue skin, wears a robe that has the Angel symbol going down on the robe. He has a halo around his neck and carries a staff that tells all.

This is the Universe 7's Angel, Whis.

The being next to him resembles a shaven cat. He has purple skin, catlike eyes, and is wearing a black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with white and orange diamond decorations. His aura was dark violet and had so much destructive power.

This is Universe 7's Destroyer, Beerus.

In front of the two divine beings were monsters that had light blue skin, red blood clothing, horns on their foreheads, and finally had a purplish-black aura surrounding all of them.

These are the warriors of the Demon Realm. And they are being enhanced.

"Dammit! How are they getting stronger every time I kill one of them!?"

"Please calm yourself, Lord Beerus. We both know that we must save our energy to seal the Dark Star fragment once Goku and Vegeta defeats Legion."

Legion. King of the Demon Realm. Son of the once Demon God, Demigra. It is unknown to everyone of how the Demon God met his demise, but his son had promised that he will finish what he started.

Plunge the multiverse into the Demon Realm's will.

For eons, Legion had spent his life trying to search for the Dark Star fragments to destroy the Omni-King himself and control all 13 universes. And today...

He found one of the 4 fragments.

The Dark Star was created when the Omni-King was born. It had equal strength of Zeno and it was meant to turn every single thing into a puppet of Darkness. Zeno had first noticed this when Universes 18 through 14 were plunged into Darkness by the Dark Star.

Zeno had to erase those universes to prevent the Dark Star's influence from spreading to the Light universes.

To prevent issues such as that from happening once more, Zeno used all of his power to shatter the Dark Star and scatter the four pieces to different universes.

Universe 7, 12, 6, and 11.

For millions of years, the Dark Star was sealed away from everyone and guarded by Angels and Destroyers to prevent anyone that wants its power.

Somehow, Legion was able to undo the seal and gain the fragment's power. And to make matters worse, he enhanced his army by using the power of Darkness.

Goku and Vegeta were called by Beerus himself to help him fix the situation. It turns out that they were in a battle that they can't win.

"Don't you think I know that!? The problem is that they're not strong enough! Even as Gogeta, they are still getting massacred by Legion...Their power is dropping. Fast!"

Whis gritted his teeth as he slices a demon warrior's head off before fading into nothing. What Beerus said was true. The fusion of Goku and Vegeta still did not have a chance against the powered up Legion and he is about to die. It seems that Spirit Control and Mastered Ultra Instinct are weaker than one-fourth of the Dark Star's power.

Whis glanced to the side and saw his fused student barely standing. His body is littered with blood and wounds and his vest was ripped to shreds. His left eye was closed as blood flowed out of it. His bluish-white aura dimmed a bit as he raised his arms for a Final Flash.

The Angel drove his attention back to the army and used his staff to kill a row of demons in front of him. He refused to let his students die because of his ignorance. He and Beerus were too busy stuffing their face with Earth food and never realized that the Demon Realm were trying to undo the seal.

It frustrated him that he failed to keep his promise to his father, the Grand Priest, and the Omni-King. And before he had taken Goku and Vegeta to this battle, he saw the looks their families had given them before going away.

Whis had never felt this much pressure on his shoulders in his life. It didn't help that Bulma and Inko had tried to convince the two of them to not go since they had barely finished defeating Morro, with the help of Merus, and stay at Earth during its peace era. Their children had to beg for their fathers to stay, but knowing his students, they said the right thing to do is to fight and restore peace once more.

Whis had watched his students promise their children that they will be back soon before hugging all of them. He saw the tears of Vegeta's and Goku's daughters while hugging them before letting go.

Whis gritted his teeth again since he felt the weight of guilt on him. Using 20% of his power, Whis used his finger to fire a beam that killed over 2000 demons in less than a second.

"Grrrr..."

Whis turned to his side and saw Beerus getting angrier by the second. His purple destructive aura grew larger and started to shake the galaxy. Moving all of his power to his hands, Beerus created a ball of energy that looked like the sun, and threw it towards the army. The G.O.D then created 7 orbs of Destruction and send all of them to the ball.

His attack grew immensely before exploding when it hit the army. Screams of agony were heard for a second before everything disappeared inside the explosion. Whis looked at his student and saw him panting in exhaustion.

He really didn't have to use all of his power, but he got angry and annoyed that the demons kept getting stronger. So his temper got the best of him and he eliminated all of them in a blink of an eye.

Whis was about to speak to him before they heard a explosion. The two divine beings looked back towards the battle that was going on and saw Gogeta holding a weak guard before setting it down.

The two divine beings rushed towards the fused Saiyan until a light emitted from him. The fused Saiyan suddenly split into two bodies and the light disappeared. Goku and Vegeta looked at each in shock before coughing up a lot of blood.

"Fusion _Cough!_ time is up _Cough! _already!?"

"Im-_Cough!_-possible!! It's only been 15 minutes!!"

A dark chuckle was heard and made the four of them on guard. In front of them was a being that had blue skin, wears a red tight uniform that has the Majin emblem in the center, has white hair, and two horns on his forehead. He was emitting purplish-white aura and his eyes were glowing dark pink.

This was the Demon King, Legion.

And inside of him...was the Dark Star fragment.

**"Hmhmhmhm...It seems that your little fusion had already reached its time limit. How pitiful..."**

In a blink of an eye, Legion had struck both Saiyans in the chest and sent flying away. Beerus had reacted a second to late before going after Legion.

The Saiyans recovered from the strike, but was to slow when Legion fired a ki blast to them. Goku countered him by firing a Kamehameha towards it, but it quickly disappeared when the blast was too powerful. Both fathers had quickly set up a guard before being sent away by the blast.

Legion was about to go after them once more before sensing two other energies coming towards him. Smirking evilly, Legion had dodged Beerus's punch that was directly aimed at his head and slammed the G.O.D to a nearby comet. Beerus had immediately recovered and rushed once again at the Demon King. Legion smirked once more and dodged every single attack that Beerus had gave. He grabbed the G.O.D's head and punched him that he made him unconscious. Legion threw Beerus to a nearby planet and readied for his next opponent.

The Demon King saw Whis coming and prepared a special technique. Legion dodged a swing from Whis's staff, but he was hit when the Angel quickly jabbed his rib. The demon was sent flying before recovering from the Angel's blow. Whis dashed forward and fired ki blasts towards Legion, but he dodged every single one of them.

Whis quickly punched Legion on his chest and grabbed his arm. He turned around and elbowed the Demon King, which sent him flying. A howl of pain came out of the King's mouth before he recovered and felt that his left arm was not there. He slowly looked at the severed wound and saw Dark energy leaking out of it. He glanced at Whis and saw that he had the missing limb.

Whis glared at him and destroyed the limb, which caused a Dark cloud to escape from it. Whis was about to go after the King again, but he felt his entire body in shock. The Angel tried to move his body, but none of his limbs responded to what his brain is demanding. He also noticed that the Dark cloud was now surrounding him.

"What the hell is this!?"

Whis glared at Legion and was surprised that he had a evil smirk on his face.

**"Bind of Darkness. A technique that not even you Angels can break out of..."**

Whis gritted his teeth when Legion turned his severed stump that used to be his left arm into a Dark cloud of energy. The cloud suddenly formed into a purplish-black skin arm and emitted black lightning.

Legion turned his back towards the Angel and set his sights to the recovering Saiyans.

**"As much as I want to kill you Angel, I want to get rid of the pests first. Starting with you two!!"**

Whis saw Legion dash forward to Goku and Vegeta, who were at the brink of death, and struggled to get his body free.

The Demon King had got close enough to the two Saiyans before chuckling evilly as he looked at their defeated forms.

Using the Dark Star's power, Legion gathered enough energy to create a ball that was the size of the sun.

**"After all this time, after everything I have been through, I have finally have the strength to put the multiverse under my foot. I am not going to let some Saiyan primates ruin everything I work hard for. This universe! The Gods!! ALL WILL BOW DOWN TO THE DEMON REALM!!! ALL WILL BOW DOWN TO ME!!! WITH THE DARK STAR'S POWER, I WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE!!!"**

Legion started to cackle madly as his body glowed with Dark power. Goku and Vegeta gritted their teeth in anger and frustration. They weren't strong enough to beat him. They are not going back home this time...

Just when Legion was about to talk again, Whis noticed that his energy was getting stronger. It concerned because it's not the usual powering up kind of strong...

It's the overloading the body kind of strong...

Legion is not stupid. Whis knows that. And he knows that Legion is not doing it on his will. Soemthing is up. Something big...,

**"GOOD RIDDANCE YOU FILTHY AP-"**

**_BA-DUM_**

All of a sudden, the ball of Dark Energy disappeared, leaving both Saiyans in confusion. They saw that Legion had froze up, like he was caught. They looked closely to him and saw that his right arm cracking with purple light.

The left Dark enhanced arm suddenly started to crackle. The cloud started to escape the Demon King's body as he yelled in pain.

**"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!!!? AAAAAAARGHHHH!!!!"**

Legion's body started to emit purple lighting and the Dark Energy started to leak from his body. His eyes glowed brighter and purple blood started to pop from his legs.

The empty, black, void of space started to change. Black lightning started to appear from new stars and purple streaks of light came from Black Holes. The planets around the Saiyans turned into nothing, but pitch balls of Darkness.

The light started to swirl around the Demon King as more cracks had reached to his neck.

Whis was finally free when the Dark cloud that was surrounding him disappeared. He stared at this new event that was happening and was very confused on why this was happening.

Legion tried to move his right arm, but it seemed that something was holding it in its position. He felt ungodly pain throughout his body and tried to expel the Dark Star fragment from his body.

.

**_"̨̻̟́ͤ̚Ÿ̶̞̟̝͙̣͇̆̒͛ͨ̊͞o̲̠͍̊͐̃ͦ̍̔̅͑̚͡͞u̸̸̻̳͔̗̼̖̣̥͑͑͡ ̢̝̭̂̒̑ͧͫͮ̎͆̈́͘t̛̹͎̭̭͔̑̈̓̾̾̇͝ḩ̷͈̫̤̼̻̏ͭ̐ͩ́̌ͯ͊͘o͔̯̦̦͛ͣ̓ͣ͑̓ů̢̙͓̥͕͓ͯͦ̂̎̑ͩg̢̲̦̾ͪ͜h̡̼͇̫̼͗̈́͋̔̓̆ẗ̛͔̝̤́ͪ͛̀̚̚ ̼̥ͪͥ̏ͨͨ̚͢y̗̬͖͇̟̘̍͒͗̄̀o̢̻̯̹̫̰͚̾̊̿̍̈̄u͚̦̐̑̒ͣͤ͑̊ͭ͆́͠ ̨̠̘͙͖̼̂̓̀͝c̪̩͉̟̭̀̚͟͠͞ͅa͔̻̬̟͒ͩͯ͑͞͠n͉̩͙̗̊̔̉́ͦ̅͐̑͟ͅͅ ̨͎̙̙̳͙̗̭̗͆̏ͣͩ̉̀c̴͔̬͇͔̮̣͛͂͋̎õ̰̝ͭ͗ͥ̆̆́͟n̸̘̝̯̳͖̣̙̰̾̂̈̎̔̆̉ͬ̕ͅt̸͌͛ͩ̅̅͏̷̭͈̮͈r̘̫͓͉͌́͜o̶̵̯͓͓ͩ̔̾͑̽l̙͈͙̼͖̪̜͚͐̂̅ͮ ̷̴̠̺͆ͣͤ͛̒̉̍͂͟m̶͕͖͂ͨ̂ͪ̆͊̊ͣ̀e̵̜̤̦͂͂̀͟.̒͋̄ͫ́͏̹̪̤̩͙̪̰͚̖.̶̵͔̗̖͖͉͖͛̍̏̿̏̓ͦ͜.̸̢̘̠̘̝͊̍ͥ̾ͧ̾̋͒͞.̠͔̻̐̂̒͆̀͐̕"̛͈͕̤͓͙̝̤̜̄̈̔̍͗̈͝_**

**.**

**"What!?"**

Legion had heard a voice coming from inside his mind. It sounded distorted, demonic, and it felt like it was draining his life. He looked at his right arm and saw that it was all cracked. He whimpered silently as he felt his arm break apart. Bits of blue skin drifted away from his body and purple light started to escape.

.

.

**_"̻̰̤̩̤͖̲̊ͫ͡͞͞Y̶̴̯͇̥̪̑̒ͩ͠o̷͈̲̜̜͎̐ͪ͐̿̀̾̉ͦ͑ų̲̬͔̪̬̆̈́̽̒͜ ̥͙̫̠̣͕̫͕̠ͤͭͧ̋͘͠ţ̟̜̫̘͈̟͓ͩ̉̋̕h͎̝͇̟̥͙̟̿̑ͮ̏ͥ̓̇́͂͟o̱͕̝͉̬̝ͫ͛ͧ̐͑̍̏̚͢ű̢͙̺̱̪̝̫̜͆͐̐͌͟͜g̡̗͖̠̙̲̦̈́̇̾̐̂͂͊̒̀͜h̷̞͖̥̥̮͙̲̲̫̋̿͡ṱ̯̘̘̲̂̎͂̋̔̇̈̓͘ ̨̜͎̊͛͗͊̽̚Į̧̙̠ͧͭ̀ ̸̧̪̻̞ͦ̇̆ͫ͑ͯ͆́͂ẃ̞͕̰̣͎̖͚̪̾̍̔̚̚͜͡ͅȍ̹̻͇̣͂͆͞͠ͅu̡̟̼͈̱̭ͮͯ̿l̑́̅̕͏̛̤̮̖͉̱͉͚̗͈d̝̗͍̭̯̻̬̐͆̑̆ͥ́͠ͅ ̧̱̠̑̅ͩ̾͋́ͬͤ̄͝b̡̟̳̻̖̗̳͉̹̫̎̌̓̆̅͒ͭ̓ę͖̝͈͔ͩ͗ͅ ̵̡͙͇̪̻ͨ̿̚y̲̯̬̠̳̝͈̖͌ͬͭ̒ͬ̑͑ͪ͘o̾ͯͭ̾ͩ̿͏͖̘̲̖̝̥͇ú̯͖̥͈̝̮̦͍̉͟͟͡r̴̦͔̼̖̪̟̦̺̒̽ͩͭ̈ͥ̎ͮ̚ ̴̛̹͈̲̣̜͊̋ͪ̉̃̌ͦ̾ͤ͢p̢̨͎͙̙̗͑͌̕ͅu̴̸̪̦̰̺͍̙̯̟͈ͮͦ͘p̍̓ͭ̋ͤ̅͑̄͢͏̣̬̀p̛̥͕̭͓͎ͩ̎̉̓̈ͬ͐ͦ̊e̷͙̩̞̱̾̿̊͊̿̄̎͛ẗ̖̹̞́̽̃̆́͘͟.̥̦̼͍̜̥̻̳͛͌̀ͮ͌͆͗ͨ͡.ͧͣ́̆͌̾͆̔͏̪͕.̼̟͍̞̱͊ͫ̊̋̾̓̿̒"̴̭̩̺̳̞̻͍̫͛͑̿̃͒̉̓ͧͥ͠_**

.

.

**_Crack!_**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"**

The Demon King's entire right arm crumbled to dust and a Dark cloud took its place. The cloud started to form in front of him as if a living being was inside of him.

The cloud stopped forming and formed two glowing eyes.

.

.

**_"̨̥͎̤̺͙̹̣̭͎ͤ̏ͬ̎̀̐I̤̭͓͈̹ͬ̃́͞m̷̞̺̦̈̌͂̓̎ͅp̢̮̦̣̣̗̈́ͨ̌͋͘͜ȕ̱̣̭̰ͧ̎̓̂͒͜d̸̸̗̺̟̍͋̓̅̂̔̑̆͒e̴̴̛̼̹̲͖̳̹̱͓̦̋͐̒̐ņ̶̣̲̬̮̍̉ͯ͂̈̒ͩ̒ͬt̫̮̬̦̼̅̎̿͛͆͝ ͍̱̤̃̑ͥ̇̍̆̏͘ḇ̤̖̝͚͕̯̓̋ͪͮ̀̈́̂̚͢o͎̲̺̺̥̭̰ͧ̓ͯͣ̔̀̌̾ͮ͜ͅy̨̢̭̬̥̺̜̮͔̺͖̓̄ͣ.͚͉͖͕̻͙͍̄ͫ͞͠͠.̵̟̙̗̯͇̜̫̺ͣͯ̈̕͢ͅ.̴͖͕͕͆ͩ.̷̪͍̫̠͎̟̞̩̋̅ͭ̓̇̅ͯ̚͢Ţ̺͚̣͗̐̋̊͊̈̃͗̾ḩ̘͕̮̏̋̃͗͡a̐ͥ͑̅͗ͩ͒́́͏̣̬̻ṯ͈̙ͦͩͪ͘͢ ̵ͦ͌̋̇ͤ̆ͦ̏͏͔̦̞̫̼̲̣͟i͊ͪͧ̿̿ͯ̽ͤ͏͔̰͚͓͕̭̳̕s͖̳̱̬̠͑̋̅͊ͭ̾̅͂̑͟ ̨̮͍̺̇ͭ͌ͤ̌̍͆͢͠â̠̤̓͋̈ͮͣ̀͒͠ ̵͇̰͖̠͎̹͂͌ͯ̌ͯ̿̍͜v̸̙͇ͣ̔̓̄͞ȩ̡̈́͌̎ͥ̑͊̾͏͚͚̞͚͖̼͖̤r̛͚̣͎̞̙̼̈́ͪ̚y̛͔̻͎̬̙̗̼̽ͦ̓̅̇ ̯̖̞̥ͨ̈ͫ̀́̚͠ͅh̨̗̙̲̻̺͈̤̥ͫ̍̑̍ǫ͇̼̳ͪ̅ͣ͐̽̉͊ͣ͢͢ͅr̷̼͍̼ͫͪ͂͘͢r̸̳̲͕̘͕͓̹̰ͦ̆̑̍̍ḙ͖̥̹͖̯̗ͤ̾͘͞ͅņ̟̖͖̝͇ͪͧd̓̐͊͏̲̺ͅȏ̡̨͙̙̫͎̗͖͙̤͕͗̑͂̾͒̑̇̆ư͎̰͙̥̳̩͉͍ͩ̿ͪ́̓̀̔ͤ̉̀͘ͅs̴͍̘̘̺̺̼̻ͯ̾̽̆͊̍̊̈ͨ͡ ͓̲̘͎̫͙̖ͥ̏̾̆̚͡m̢̟̘̄̆̋͘͠ͅḭ̵̶̪̦̗̤͖̎͋ͦ̓̔̚s̛͉̤͍͕ͧͥ̆̌̊t̷̶̫̱̗̬́ͯ̾̐͟ā̢̦̟̰̲͚̪̫̗ͭ̏̄̽ͣ̏̑k̸̸̨̖̤͙̩̓ͩͭͯ̉͗͆e̪͖̤͇͉̅̏͜͞.̶̖͔͔̟͎̞͌̉ͣ̀ͦ̽.ͣ̉̓ͧͪ̔͢͞͏͎͙̳̭"̠͉͈̝̖͈̻̑͆ͦ̓ͭ̇ͫ̉͝ ̸̼̟̯̻̾̌͊̓_**

.

.

The cloud suddenly strike the King and started to absorb his life essence. Legion simply made gasps of pain as he felt his power and his own life be forcibly taken away from him. His body cracked more and eventually turned to dust.

Goku and Vegeta stared in shock at the event. They do not know who the new enemy is, but they could feel its power suffocating them. Not mention that it altered reality around them. The cloud had brought back part of it to its gas form and looked around.

Its eyes stopped at the two of them and stared at them for a moment.

The two Saiyans prepared themselves to fight again, but for some reason...

They were shaking...

This...wasn't because they were tired. No, they endured much more than this. No, the reason they were shaking is because...

They are scared...

Fear...

They saw Legion, the one who had defeated the two of them as a fusion, be easily killed and absorbed by this Dark cloud. And now the same exact cloud is looking at them as if they were its next victim...

**Ssshulk!!!**

And they were right...

Goku and Vegeta looked down to their chests and saw a Dark cloud blade impaled them. Coughs of blood came out from their mouths and the wound was dripping down blood on their skin. Both Saiyans tried to break or take the blade out, but it wouldn't budge.

Suddenly, both of them felt very weak. They're powers were actually slipping away and they felt the need to close their eyes forever. They looked down once more and saw colors of light being drained out of their bodies.

Their hearts started to beat slowly and their breathing slowed down. Eventually, both Saiyans took one last glance at the cloud and said their final words that was meant for their families waiting for them on Earth...

_"I'm sorry..."_

_._

_._

_._

_You lied..._

_Both of you..._

_Why?_

_Why did you lie Dad?_

**And that's it! Ok, the introduction is finished and now we will be focused on the hybrids from now on. ****So yeah, even though it's a fragment, when a person uses its power, the Dark Star wakes up from its slumber. **

**The Demon Realm had lost its King and will not bother anyone until further in the story. The reason why I had the Dark Star to take Goku's and Vegeta's souls is because they dragon balls on Namek, Earth, and the Super Dragon Balls will not be able to bring them back.**

**Next chapter will show you all the reactions of both Son and Breifs family. And that's when the drama begins for the hybrids...**

**Until next time!!**


End file.
